Hello Stranger
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Edward se metió en problemas y terminó en la cama, con una princesa...fingiendo ser dama de compañía. ¿Como saldrá de ese aprieto? One shot. ExB TH


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Gracias a Jeanine por su beteo. Te quiero!**

Definitivamente estaba en un aprieto tan grande como mi propio ego. Así es, esto me pasa por ser un gran idiota egocentrista. ¿Cómo rayos había terminado en la cama, con una princesa y yo…vestido de mujer? Esto era humillante. Aunque abrazar a la dulce princesita era agradable. Olía a flores.

Pero yo, vestido de dama de compañía. Y hoy justamente tuvo que haber una tormenta que asustara a la niña. Dios, mi mente no podía con tanto. Me moví un poco, pero fue un error, pude sentir su cuerpo rozar con el mío y mi cuerpo reaccionó ante eso.

-¿Pasa algo, Antonia? –dijo la princesa con voz ronca. Suspiré para mis adentros.

-No, mi lady, -dije fingiendo voz de mujer. Ella se pegó más a mí y tomó mi mano, la cual descansaba sobre su vientre.

-Tienes manos muy grandes, Tonia.

-Sí, mi lady.

-¿Es lo único que sabes decir? –dijo girándose de pronto. Me congelé, seguro que me descubriría. Estaría muerto para mañana en la mañana. -¿Conoces otros reinos Tonia? –dijo ella viéndome a los ojos. Ya que era lo único que quedaba al descubierto.

-He escuchado de algunos, mi lady, -dije carraspeando y desviando la mirada.

-¿Has escuchado de Irlanda?

-Sí, sé mucho de los reyes de ahí y de los príncipes. -vi un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo es el príncipe de ahí? Mañana será mi boda con él y ni siquiera lo conozco. No me gusta que los matrimonios estén arreglados. –Suspiró y comenzó a hacer formas sobre las sábanas. –Yo me quiero casar por amor.

-Quizá él sea…

-¿Quién? ¿El príncipe? Tiene que estar bromeando, es un hijo de papi presuntuoso y pomposo. No quiero ni conocerlo hasta después de estar bien casada porque siento que saldrá corriendo.

De pronto sentí lástima por esta chica. Seguro que era una inocente en el plan para juntar dos reinos. Dado que sus padres eran los reyes de Londres. Ella debió captar mi mirada porque se acercó a tocar mi rostro.

-¿Por qué carga con tantos harapos?

-Mi cara es fea, -dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-OH, vamos. No hay mujer fea.

-Pero mi lady, por favor, -dije casi rogando. Pero por supuesto, como todo en este día, no me obedeció y quitó lo que cubría mi rostro.

Un flashback de todo lo que me pasó ese día llegó a mi cabeza cuando vi la sonrisa de la princesa. No parecía sorprendida.

Primero me perdí por Londres intentando localizar el castillo. Después hubo un malentendido con un pan y me querían matar. Corrí por las calles y para ocultarme me vestí de mujer. Pero casualmente justo ese día la querida princesa elegía a su dama de compañía. Y sorpresa, sorpresa, me escogió. Hubiera sido estupendo que sólo se hubiera quedado callada, pero no lo hizo. Me habló y habló de cosas que le emocionaban y yo llegué a conocerla más. Después llegó la tormenta y ella me pidió que durmiera a su lado. Y de nuevo llegamos aquí, en la cama y ella sabiendo que soy hombre. Y lo peor de todo, no estaba asustada.

-Hola. -dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

-¿Lo sabías? –dije sorprendido.

-No es su mejor disfraz, príncipe Edward.

-¿Sabías quien era y aún así hablaste mal de mí?

-Exactamente por eso lo hice, -en ese momento me percaté de lo peligrosamente cerca que estábamos. Esto era demasiado. Bella miró de mis labios a mis ojos y de vuelta. No soporté más y la besé. Esta mujercita era más deseable de lo que ella creía. Con la fuerza con la que me impulsé hice que ella se girara quedando con la espalda sobre la cama y yo sobre ella. Bella gimió, volviéndome completamente loco.

La había estado observando todo el día, incluso podría apostar a que me provocaba. Se desvestía frente a mí, pero nunca quedando completamente desnuda. Se movía de forma insinuante. Pero lo mejor es que al día siguiente sería mi esposa. Entonces como balde de agua fría me cayó un comentario que hizo.

-Espera, -dije separando sus labios. Ella siguió besando mi cuello y con sus aparentemente inocentes manos, estaba quitando mi ropa. Levantó su cadera, rozando su pelvis con la mía. Haciéndome perder todo hilo de pensamientos. –Bella

-Sólo sigue, deja de hablar, -susurró antes de besar mis labios. Esta princesa sí que tiene agallas. Pero sin mucha insistencia cumplí sus deseos. La tomé casi con fuerza y volví a besarla con insistencia. Comencé a remover la moleta ropa de dormir. Por suerte no traía corsé ni nada parecido. Sólo un camisón y ropa interior. Subí delicadamente el camisón por sus piernas, rozando intencionadamente. Esta niña estaba frenética. Yo quería ir despacio pues seguro que era su primera vez.

Me habían dicho que no salía mucho del castillo. De nuevo su comentario vino a mi mente, pero se borró cuando puso su mano sobre mi masculinidad. Gemí sobre su cuello y ella soltó una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ir más despacio? –dije en su oído.

-No, -dijo mientras tiraba de la ropa que tría, dejando mi pecho al descubierto. Yo hice lo mismo quitando el camisón y al momento de volver a recostarme sobre ella, nuestros pechos rozaron, sacándonos un gemido a ambos.

Terminé de desvestirme, pero no quería que esto acabara tan pronto, quería tocarla y lamerla por todo su cuerpo. Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar, ella con una fuerza descomunal nos giró para quedar ella encima.

-Es muy lento, príncipe Edward, ¿acaso no le gusto? –dijo con un falso puchero. Tomó mis manos y las puso sobre sus pechos. Definitivamente esta mujer estaba loca. Y me encantaba. Movió su cadera haciendo rozar su sexo con el mío, provocando que mi muy dolosa erección…doliera más. Eso fue suficiente, la giré para quedar sobre ella y olvidando que pudiera ser su primera vez, la penetré fuerte y de una sola.

Esperé que lloriqueara o se quejara, pero lo único que hizo fue gemir. Por un momento una ola de celos me corroyó. No era su primero, ella había estado con alguien más. Lo olvidé por el momento, no era tiempo de reclamar. Comencé a moverme y ella sólo soltaba gemidos y jadeaba.

-Mírame Bella –dije como una orden. Ella abrió los ojos y por un momento creí escuchar que dijo "lo olvidé" pero no estuve seguro, así que no pregunté. La envestí repetidas veces mientras la miraba a los ojos. Era un fetiche mío mirarlas mientras les daba placer.

Algo en su mirada me hizo estremecer a tal grado de llegar al orgasmo. Bella siguió segundos después, con un grito que seguro escucharían otras personas. Caí pesadamente sobre ella y le tapé la boca porque seguí prefiriendo gemidos.

-Te van a escuchar. -dije entre risas. Mi respiración aún era un poco errática, pero logré quitarme de encima y ponerme a su lado –Muy bien princesa. Ahora tengo unas dudas que quiero que aclare. Y no me iré hasta que lo haga.

-Responderé a todas tus preguntas, pero promete que volverás a hacerlo después. -dijo poniendo un dedo en mis labios y bajando por mi quijada, cuello y pecho. Esta mujer era completamente insaciable.

-Muy bien, lo prometo. -me miró con una sonrisa esperando mis preguntas. A pesar de la oscuridad la luz de la luna atravesaba por la ventana, permitiéndome verla bien. Era realmente hermosa y toda mía. Bueno, casi toda. Fruncí el ceño y Bella lo notó.

-Estás molesto. -no era una pregunta.

-Más bien sorprendido. -ella levantó una ceja inquisitoriamente –Está bien, y un poco enojado. Creí que quizá tú serías… creí que sería…

-¿Que sería virgen, mi primera vez? No, no lo es.

Ella lo dijo tan tranquila que sólo apreté los puños y la mandíbula. Respiré varias veces para controlarme. La miré de reojo y vi que sonreía. No era gracioso, en lo absoluto. Quizá eso que había dicho de casarse por amor era cierto. ¿Qué si ella estaba enamorada de alguien más? Ese alguien que había sido su primero. No soportaría la idea de verlo con otro. ¿Qué me había hecho para que en tan poco tiempo la quisiera sólo para mí? Esto era enfermizo. _El mejor sexo de tu vida_, me dijo una vocecilla en su interior. Era cierto, había estado con muchas otras, pero había sido superficial.

Después recordé la segunda pregunta. En cuanto la respondiera, me marcharía. Me sentía algo derrotado y avergonzado.

-¿Cómo me reconociste? Yo no te conocía hasta hoy, y tú tampoco, -ella rió y eso me molestó más –deja de reír. -dije de forma fría.

-¿No recuerdas nada Edward? – la miré y entrecerré los ojos. Ella se puso de pie, envolviéndose en una sábana y caminó hasta su peinador. Abrió un cajón y sacó algo que no alcancé a reconocer. Después volvió a la cama y comenzó a ponerse una máscara o un antifaz, algo en la cara.

En cuanto levantó la mirada la recordé. La misteriosa dama del antifaz. La mujer con la que había pasado una noche increíble. La conocí en un baile de disfraces, la acortejé, a pesar de saberme comprometido con Isabella. Pero esa mujer era misteriosa y hermosa. Ahora recordaba con cada detalle la noche pasada. Había sido parecida a esta, pero ella había estado tímida y era…virgen. Entonces lo comprendí.

Isabella si era completamente mía. La dama del antifaz, la que me había robado una noche para después dejarme solo, era ella. Mi futura esposa.

-¿Pero cómo? –dije aún en shock. Isabella rió y se quitó el antifaz.

-Mi dama de compañía me ayudó a escapar, fue por eso que la despidieron.

-Tardé semanas buscándote. Creí que habías sido producto de mi imaginación o embriaguez.

-No lo fui, te conocí entonces y supe que eras perfecto, que podría llegar a amarte más allá de lo impensable. Y cuando hicimos el amor fue tan maravilloso que… no tengo palabras para describirlo.

-Ni siquiera… -sentí como me sonrojaba –ni siquiera logré que llegaras a…

-No importa, lo importante es que fuiste un caballero y yo amé cada momento, -lo interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios –y hoy cuando te vi en la calle, te reconocí al instante. El hecho de que fueras vestido de mujer me hizo mucho más fácil las cosas. Mi madre prometió que yo escogería a quien quisiera.

-Eres una traviesa, jugaste con mi autocontrol toda la tarde, -dije acercándome más y poniéndome sobre ella. Ella soltó una risita antes de envolver mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Sólo para que te descontrolaras en la noche, -se acercó y mordió mi lóbulo – ¿Ahora podemos continuar? –susurró de manera sensual.

Y como ella sería mi reina, cumpliría todos sus caprichos. Comenzando por esta noche.

**Bien un saludo a todos. Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios. Porque son grandemente agradecidos.**

**Este one shot lo va dedicado a todas las Fanfictioneras Twilighters jaja. Un grupo de grandes escritoras y yo nos hemos reunido para hacer una página de internet donde nuestro único propósito es conocer más gente y que se relacionen entre ustedes. Pondré el link en mi perfil.**

**Gracias :D**


End file.
